


Dancing in the Rain

by IndiStorm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shinobi, Toxic Relationship, kekkei genkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiStorm/pseuds/IndiStorm
Summary: I'm not good at summaries I'm sorry.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Haku/Momochi Zabuza, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Kankurou/Rock Lee, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko/Shizune, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Orochimaru/Yakushi Kabuto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Yamato | Tenzou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Obviously I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters


	2. Orginal Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll reveal more information about Akiyama as the story goes on, because I'm too lazy to do it right now...

**┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ✦ -┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈**

  
  
_**Characteristic**_

  
Name: Akiyama Senju

  
Nickname: Devil's Angel

  
Gender: Female

  
Height:157cm (5'2) 

  
Weight: 58kg (128 lbs)

  
Birthday: March 29

  
Eye Color: Blueish gray

  
Hair Color: Pastel purple

  
Blood Type: AB-

  
_**General Status** _

  
  
Relatives: - Tobirama Senju (Senju Tobirama ~ 2nd Hokage) ~Grear-grandfather

\- Unknown mother

\- Unknown father

-Senju Clan 

  
_**Kekkei Genkai** _

  
\- Ice Release

\- Storm Release

-Rinnegan

_**Nature Type** _

\- Water Release

\- Wind Release

\- Fire Release

\- Lighting Release

\- Yin-Yang Release

  
**┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ✦ -┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈**


End file.
